


【千房】狼牙

by haimianren



Category: Raging Loop (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, 人兽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren
Summary: 房石阳明:我说我被变成狼的女朋友日了你会相信吗？*完全无脑产物，灵感来自于misty妈咪的一张图。*千枝实狼化，基本丧失理智，可以视为动物。*兽x人。
Relationships: 芹泽千枝实/房石阳明
Kudos: 5





	【千房】狼牙

是野兽的气息，爪子与布料摩擦的声音细碎地包围了房石阳明，温热带着些许腥味的呼吸喷洒在他的耳畔。他听见了从喉咙中发出的，属于野兽的低吼声，声音不安焦躁着，仿佛在幽怨着表达不满。

“很近，有什么东西就在我的耳边，虎视眈眈，垂涎三尺。”

房石阳明僵硬的躺在自家床铺上，合着眼睛尽可能在恐惧下保持平静的呼吸，有规律且稳定一起一伏的胸口是他努力装睡的最好表现。野兽的气息叫他感觉仿佛又回到了休水的夜，生命被玩弄于神明的股掌之中的感觉绝对不算好，但记忆回溯和无限生命也确实在冥冥中减轻了他对死亡的恐惧，可是现在不一样，一切迷题都已经解开的现在，生命只有一次的现在，有一匹不知名的野兽出现在了自己睡觉的床上。

“喂喂，这是认真的吗？是整人恶作剧吗？难道我要死在自己家的床上了吗？”

冷汗沿着房石阳明的额头流下去，就算脑子里胡思乱想着吐槽事情发展，可是出于生物本能的恐惧，作为猎物被捕食者盯上的恐惧，依旧叫房石阳明的心跳声大到他自己都感觉吵。

“呜呜……嘤……”

野兽的声音变得更加委屈了，像是被主人抛弃的小狗，房石阳明感觉到对方湿漉漉的鼻头正在磨蹭自己的颈窝，有粗糙湿润的物体舔过了自己的脸颊。

“……是犬类吗？从鼻头的湿润程度来看蛮健康的嘛……”

房为了分散内心的恐惧房石阳明止不住地胡思乱想着，但这么继续装死也不是解决的办法，既然这么长时间都没有攻击自己，甚至还有这种示好的举措，猜测对方并没有攻击自己的打算也是合理的吧？而且面对这种异常突发事件……哈，说不好奇，也是假的……  
房石阳明咬紧了下唇，偷偷的将眼睛睁开一条缝隙。

  
然后成功的与属于狼的红瞳四目相对了。

与野兽对视的恐惧感像电击一样从尾椎传递到大脑，顾不得疑惑了，房石阳明完全不在乎自己已经失去平衡摔下了床，四肢并用连滚带爬地从床上向门口跑去。

“快逃。”全身上下的每一个毛孔都在尖叫着同一个词语，明白自己战斗力的房石阳明太清楚不过了，手无寸铁的自己面对一只狼完全是毫无胜算的。更何况刚刚虽然只是惊鸿一睹，但是对方的眼神，那种完全是在注视着猎物的眼神，一瞬间就叫房石阳明头皮发麻，额头上渗出了细密的汗珠，再不逃跑等待他的下场只可能是被对方拆吃入腹。  
可这场逃亡还没开始就被对方阻止了，不是撕咬也不是爪击，对方像只对着主人撒欢的大狗一样扑到了房石阳明的身上，粗糙的舌头热情地舔舐着房石阳明的脸庞，喉咙里不断冒出犬科撒娇的呜呜声。  
房石阳明僵硬着身体，在这片混乱里逐渐从生理性的恐惧中找回了理智，天生敏锐的洞察力令他迅速的注意到了这匹狼的异常，系成辫子的毛发，前左爪上兽骨的手链，再加上早早从房间里消失的女朋友……

他犹豫着、纠结着、试探着开了口。

“……千枝实？”

回答他的是一声响亮的嗷呜和满脸的口水。

蹲在房石阳明前面的是一匹巨狼，体长完全超过了平均数字，站起来的话目测比房石阳明还要高上一头，初步估计在两米左右，和千枝实发色一样的毛色，刚刚混乱中抚摸起来意外的柔顺与厚实。就其目前的表现来看，比起狼，或许更像是一只有主人的超大型犬，温顺、亲昵，摇着尾贴近着房石阳明，把那颗犬科的头颅靠在房石阳明的头边上撒娇。

……说到底，还有比一觉醒来发现女朋友变成狼了更荒唐的事了吗！？这是什么恶俗的发展啊喂！！

房石阳明推开了给自己涂了一脸口水，正在不亦乐乎地舔自己脸庞的千枝实（姑且把它称之为千枝实吧），撑着地板站起身来，准备换掉身上的睡衣再来面对这惨淡的事实。

“这种异常……果然还是去给美辻打个电话吧，这种是她的工作来着吧？”房石阳明走回床边，拿起放在床头的手机。熟练地翻出美辻的号码，拨过去不出意外的依旧是忙音转到留言箱。

“喂？美——”

刚刚来得及张口，称呼都没说出来，下一秒他就被千枝实突如其来地拽住了腿，迎面摔到了床铺上，手机脱手砸向了墙面，摔得电池都飞了出来。

“……好痛————！”

“做什么啊千枝实酱！难道这么一小会没有关注你就寂寞了吗？”房石阳明揉着摔红的鼻梁，半无奈地扭着头向巨狼的方向看过去。

然后他看见了焦躁不安的千枝实正用爪子挠着地板，不断的发出更多委屈的呜咽声，红色的兽瞳正紧紧盯着自己。下一秒巨大的身影跃上了床铺，衔着房石阳明的衣领把他彻底拽上了床，野兽的气息完全将房石阳明笼罩了起来，他感觉有什么东西正在摩擦着自己的大腿根。

不会吧——骗人的吧？诶——

“……发情期？”

怎么真的有比一觉醒来女友变狼更荒唐的事。

“诶？发情期？诶！？一变成动物就是发情期吗！而且千枝实酱你变不也应该是变母狼吗！那个硬硬的正在摩擦我大腿根的东西是什么啊！救命啊！骗人的吧！难道我要被变成野兽的女朋友侵犯了吗？！”

“千枝实酱——千枝实酱——醒一醒你听得懂吧！不要啊千枝实酱！控制住你内心的狼啊！加油啊！”

“不要撕我的裤子啊！”

“救命啊————！”

虽然话语的内容看起来非常激动，但房石阳明的语气与挣扎的动作却柔和的像在情人耳旁细语。就算自己初步确定了那匹巨狼是自己的女友千枝实，但对于对方还有多少理智，没有袭击自己的原因究竟是出于天然好感，还是出于大脑控制后的行为——换句话说，千枝实到底是否还有自主控制的能力，现在的她究竟是“人”，还是“狼”——实在是还没有定论，更何况目前来看更像是狼的本能占据了上风。所以过激的挣扎后面临的究竟是成功逃离还是在对方狼牙下迎接死亡，只有一条生命的房石阳明不敢再去赌这二者的可能性。

“如果不挣扎，现如今最坏的情况也就是和女朋友变成的狼做爱而已，”房石阳明咽了下口水，谨慎地判断道。“但要是激烈地挣扎，很有可能会惹怒本就焦躁的野兽，直接死在狼的嘴里。”  
虽然和野兽做爱看起来风险也大得吓人就是了。

于是房石阳明近乎纯粹依靠理智选择了危险性看起来最小的一条道路，他放松地躺在松软的床铺上，放任地听凭千枝实的摆布，只有抓紧被单的手昭示着他的紧张，冥冥中他总感觉一切似乎并不会如他所想的那般轻松。

房石阳明紧张着，正面面对千枝实的姿势叫他可以清晰地目睹接下来发生的一切，虽然微乎其微，但可以目睹一切的前提也可以降低一部分自己的不安。  
千枝实的前爪陷进房石阳明耳边的床铺，那双红色的兽瞳焦躁地盯着房石阳明的脸蛋，从剥下他的裤子后，千枝实就开始继续不安地低吼着，像是因为不知道如何疏解而烦闷着。  
房石阳明向下看去，千枝实的阴茎正露在外面，小幅度地摩擦着自己大腿上的软肉，前端渗出的液体蹭得他满腿都是，那根阴茎看起来像人类小臂一样，黑紫色的茎身上布满了正在起伏的青筋和血管，夸张的大小让房石阳明感觉它能够一下捅到自己的胃部。

“……会死的，就这么直接插进来我绝对会死掉的。”求生本能在房石阳明的脑内报警。

他开始思考，放弃挣扎，选择这种发展究竟是不是正确的选项了，但现在已经没有给他反悔的机会了。他只能尽力地去做些防护措施，来避免死在女朋友的阴茎下这么扯淡的事情发生。  
房石阳明伸长了手，按照熟悉的角度去摸索床头的柜子，几下就从里面掏出一瓶用了一半的润滑剂，熟练地在手掌里挤出一大坨，冰凉的液体让房石阳明更加清楚地确认到自己接下来要做的事情。  
他向上挪动身体，靠着床头坐了起来，对着千枝实张开了双腿，没有顾及野兽突然粗重起来的喘息声，借着手中的润滑剂一次性滑进后穴两根手指。他没有掩饰自己的喘息声，尽可能地搅动自己的手指，使酸涩的后穴变得松软黏腻，便于面对接下来一看就不轻松的性爱。  
“哈，大开着腿对着女朋友给自己做前戏，就算是我这种羞耻心单薄的家伙也会感觉到别扭嘛。”房石阳明拧着眉头想到，当后穴松软到一定程度之后，他又加进去了一根手指，过于专注的放松自己让他没有注意到压在身上的阴影正在后撤。  
当感觉到穴口已经足够松软，将挤出来的润滑剂通通用完之后，房石阳明略微松了口气，他将已经泡软的手指从穴中抽出，随手将湿漉漉的手在床单上擦了擦，一抬头就看见千枝实正蹲在床上的不远处盯着自己。她的阴茎挺立的比刚刚更夸张了，她呜咽了几声，伸出舌头舔了舔房石阳明的嘴唇，然后低下头，将舌头伸进了房石阳明已经一塌糊涂的后穴里。

“等——”

犬类的舌头厚长又不知疲倦，用力地在房石阳明的后穴中横冲直撞，这比房石阳明的手指来得刺激的多，他推不开千枝实的脑袋，在舌头的舔舐下原本准备推开的手变成了抓紧的姿势，两条腿条件反射般地夹紧了千枝实的脑袋。犬类的舌头能够碰到比手指更远的地方，也比手指灵活得多，每一寸肠肉都被用力的舔过，房石阳明原本半勃的阴茎在这些刺激下颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
不知道千枝实是不是在表达被冷落的不满，趴在房石阳明的下体上孜孜不倦地舔舐了十几分钟，几乎把房石阳明舌奸到濒临高潮。等千枝实抽出舌头时房石阳明已经腿软得撑不住自己，无力地大开着双腿，被舌奸的后穴正流着液体张张合合。  
千枝实舔了舔房石阳明潮红的眼尾，嘤嘤着摆动自己的胯，她的阴茎几次戳到了房石阳明的会阴，但还是迟迟没有找到那个正在流水的小洞。  
于是房石阳明伸手抓住了千枝实的硬得厉害的阴茎，喘息着，引导性质地将它放到了自己的穴口。

“……早些结束吧。”

千枝实顺着房石阳明的手掌，本能地向前耸动腰身，巨大的阴茎瞬间没入了房石阳明的身体里。  
千枝实的阴茎比他想象的还要命，激烈的插入叫房石阳明瞬间眼前就一片空白，声音触感一瞬间都离他远去，近乎漫长的耳鸣让他失神，等他回过神来的时候，发现他已经到达了从未体验过的高潮，被迫折起的双腿正在止不住的痉挛，眼泪不知道什么时候已经从眼角溢出。  
他感觉自己的肚子都要被千枝实顶穿了，过于巨大的阴茎让他几乎快要干呕，自己平坦的小腹上能看一个明显的凸起，后穴完全被阴茎撑满了，没有一丝缝隙的被填满了，多亏了之前的润滑，就算被这样近乎虐待的对待后，后穴也依旧没有出血。小腹的酸胀感与被填满的快感像一条鞭子，狠狠地抽打在他的神经上，他控制不住地蜷起脚趾，颤抖着双腿盘上了千枝实的腰身。  
丝毫没有顾及到已经高潮，正处于不应期的房石阳明，千枝实像是终于找到了疏解的方式，本能驱使着她疯狂地向前顶弄，恨不得把卵蛋都塞进去一般的力道。她将前爪踩在房石阳明的胸膛上，坚硬的爪子在房石阳明的耸动下划出了几道浅浅的血痕，狼爪压在房石阳明的乳首上，令他感觉又酸又痛。房石阳明在激烈的撞击下嘴里控制不住地冒出无意义的泣音，过多的刺激把他的高潮拉得又长又猛，让他感觉自己正在从千米高空下落一般，千枝实每一次插入都像用尽了全身力气一样，令他不得不用手撑着床头，避免自己在千枝实激烈的冲撞下撞上墙壁。

“要死了……真的要死了……”

硕大的阴茎每一次都会刮遍房石阳明的肠肉，狠狠地擦过他脆弱的前列腺，令他发出一声声濒死一般的呻吟声。千枝实兴奋地大声喘息，从她嘴角流下的涎水滴到了房石阳明的脸上，他突然意识到这其实根本不是在和女朋友做爱，这只是一场和野兽进行的交配，自己像是一头脆弱的雌兽，被阴茎钉在床铺上止不住地呻吟。  
像是在应证他的想法一般，千枝实低下头用尖锐的狼牙刺穿了他的肩膀，鲜血沿着他的锁骨流淌，疼痛令房石阳明浑身发抖，而衔着房石阳明的千枝实在此时进一步加快了下身的动作。  
千枝实下腹的狼毛已经被房石阳明渗出的淫水打湿，在她加速的动作下，房间里回荡着淫靡的水声和撞击肉体的闷响。房石阳明已经不知道这是自己第几次颤抖着高潮了，漫长又激烈的性爱已经把他的精力都耗尽了，反复的操弄让他的感官已经接近麻木，只有依旧颤抖着吐出稀薄精液的性器表明他依旧在快感的海洋中浮沉。  
在一个几乎能够撞碎房石阳明内脏的深顶之后，千枝实的阴茎在房石阳明的体内开始缓慢的结成。本就已经撑到极限的后穴又进一步地被扩张，房石阳明近乎恍惚地感觉到了一种濒死的窒息感，他感觉到头晕眼花，下半身在刚刚激烈的撞击下已经近乎失去知觉。  
然后腥臭的兽精猛地喷射出来，狠狠地冲刷着房石阳明的肠道，射精持续了整整十几分钟，房石阳明的腹部肉眼可见地胀大起来，让他有种兽精快要从自己嘴里吐出来的错觉。  
射精结束后的千枝实，将疲软下来的阴茎从房石阳明已经红肿的穴中抽出，在抽出时发出了“啵”的声音，过量的精液从后穴中射出，看起来像是房石阳明的小穴在射精一样。他瘫软在床上，整个人都在无法泯灭的快乐下微微痉挛，张着嘴大口喘息，只想要多汲取一些空气中的氧气。后穴大敞着，被干到鸡蛋大小的洞正在缓缓地缩回，淅淅沥沥地流着白色的兽精。  
千枝实低下头，讨好似的舔了舔房石阳明半失神的眼睛，他现在简直是一片狼藉，身上沾满了各种液体，小腹与胸膛上还流着自己射出的精液。  
他没有给千枝实太多回应，他已经累到一根手指都动不了了，仅仅是瘫在床铺上喘气就已经耗费他大半精力了，快感的余温依旧煎烤着他的身体，让他的思维从未如此迟钝过，他已经顾不得身边的野兽了，只是缓慢地合上眼睛让自己沉入黑暗。  
在黑暗中他又感觉到有什么东西抵在他的嘴边，还没有等他意识到这是什么，千枝实的阴茎就已经捅进了他的喉咙。完全失去力气的房石阳明已经顾不得激怒野兽与否了，求生本能让他激烈地挣扎起来，谁知道千枝实下一秒坐到了他的脸上，低声吼叫着快速抽插起来。房石阳明拱起自己的腰身，在刚刚性爱中存留在小穴里的精液又一次喷射出来，千枝实的阴茎在他的嘴里第二次成结，房石阳明挣扎的双手在一阵撕扯后最终疲软地瘫在了床上，翻着白眼忍受着野兽的射精。  
千枝实离开了房石阳明的口腔，他张着嘴吐着舌头，大量的精液几乎叫他溺死在腥臭之中。

他已经无法继续思考了。


End file.
